Present
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Present is not just a gift it's about receiving the most precious object from a person who loves you with all his heart...


Hello my peoplez!! Ok, that sounded odd, lol. Anyway, heeey how is everyone!? My god, I am soooo sorry that I haven't been active lately, was super busy with college and stuff that I couldn't concentrate with my stories like I wanted to. Anyway, I got here this pretty jewel, it's one of my best ones (I think... but I doubt it). I wrote this when I was in a state of depression and I was really broken out of love so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy my little angsty story! I know, it's angst!! Aaaah!! Well, sooner or later I was going to write it! So please, enjoy!

Remember, Sailor Moon and the characters don't belong to me! However, that poem that Seiya read out loud ish mine because I wrote it hehehe. Well, enjoy my story!

* * *

Present

At last Galaxia has been defeated. The stolen star seeds may now return to friends, family, and even loved ones... One couple in especially, the angel's eyes widened when the sight of her knight and shinning armor appeared. Her eyes welled up in tears as she could not help but throw herself and wrap her delicate arms around him. He whispered sweetly into her ear and smiled lovingly, the angel was happy and filled with so much joy to be reunited with her lost love.

Joy was with everyone.... Except for someone.

She looked up and stared at the lovely figure of the angel in the sky. The beautiful blond acted so noble and courageous to go up against the wrath of Galaxia. Her eyes could not tear away from the blond's grace and elegancy, she was everything the starlight had imagined. Soon the shine in her dark indigo eyes slowly faded away when she watched the innocent naked figure go into the arms of the raven haired man. The way his cape covered her and his strong arm wrapped around her small waist, she didn't know whether to feel happy or feel dreaded with the sight of the happy couple. Even as her princess was brouht back to life, the raven haired soldier did not bother to look back at her, her eyes glued to the couple and their happiness caused more pain than Galaxia's attacks.

Later that day, the inners along with the outers celebrated in Hikawa Shrine as the future to the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo shall carry on. This time nothing will interrupt them and everyone celebrated to the future. Usagi felt a sharp sting in her mind as she seems to have forgotten something very important... She did not say "thank you" to the Starlights. Lightly she smaked her forehead, how could she have forgotten? The blond felt horrible not giving them a proper "thank you" or not so much as a gratitude for protecting her in the midst of crisis. She decided to give them a call and invite them over in their celebration.

The two idols were jovial at finally reunited with their lost princess, they truly missed her and they adored her. All but one... He stood by the window and stared out into the outside world. It looked so wonderful, the sun was shinning in its brilliance, the day was sweet and relaxing but he was awful and dull the total opposite. Today is their last concert and tomorrow is THEIR last day of school, that dreaded him and made him sadder than ever. His bandmates looked on and felt pity for him, they never saw their leader out of his shine or drained of his pretty boy arrogance. He was different, he wasn't the same... The Seiya Kou whom everyone knows is slowly fading away, his indigo eyes could not tear away from the bright light of the day as his eyes looked shiny because of the threatning tears which began to well up.

He did not pay attention to the ringing phone.

The next day everyone settled in their class as the three boys had not yet come. The blond sat in her seat and took a peek from behind, there the empty seat felt so... Negative. The whole night she could not sleep, the third time she tried to call seemed endless, no one picked up only the sound of his voice from the answering machine is heard and it felt as though she left many messages that she didn't bother counting. She felt ignored, somewhat, nah... That couldn't be! All she wanted was to thank them for everything during the battle with Galaxia, the sound of the screaming fangirls broke her out of her pensive state as she looked up; her eyes stared into the dull face of the raven haired idol. He looked so gloomy... The shine in his eyes did not show, he did not even flash a smile neither did he wave at her like he... Normally does.

Seiya looked at his fans and weakly smiled and, yet, it was enough to satisfy them. Taiki and Yaten head to their seats without another word, for the raven haired pop star... It felt like an eternity to walk by the odango haired girl, he was sweating bullets almost intimidated by the bright light surrounding her. He can tell from the look in her precious blue orbs that she was filled with happiness. It was normal for her because she has her love back but what about him? Doesn't he deserve to have someone who loves him? Seiya felt lonely and it didn't matter whether he has his two best friends at his side or his princess... At one point he felt as though he had fallen in love with princess Kakyuu, but that time he sung to her their song he imagined her as the odango haired girl. At this point he knew that he fell in love with the blond with blue eyes and with those cute buns on top of her head. Seiya would never compare his princess with any other girl but now... He believes that this blond was the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on and the problem... He can't have her. At last he was able to sit down even if it was behind HER, he dared not stare at her back or anything.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou!" The class respond.

"Well, as you all know today is our last day of class and the last day for the Three Lights-" She was interrupted when everyone screeched and looked at the three boys except for the four soldiers. "Yes, I know. They won't return for the next school year, they will be leaving Japan as soon as school ends" The teacher announced.

The fans in the class went wild as they stampeded towards the boys questioning them like: When will you be back? Or why are you leaving? So many questions that none of the three bothered answering, they remained silent and still the shine in them was fading away making the class look depressing. Neither of the four girls dared move from their seat nor could they look at them, tension was in the air and for a certain blond she felt nervous and even felt stupid; stupid for not thanking them in the moment that she should've thanked them... Felt like an idiot for going into the arms of Mamoru without making a thank you hug to each of the starlight especially to a raven haired starlight who risked her life for Sailor Moon. Taking hits in the back just to protect her, she was their when Sailor Moon's four soldiers died in battle and she was their giving her support and strength.

Usagi felt stupid.

After everything Fighter did to ensure her safety, Sailor Moon didn't do anything for the raven haired soldier and for that Usagi felt ashamed. The teacher regained her control over her crazy students of course after getting a few autographs from the Three Lights; she went back to her place and cleared her throat a bit with a smile to brighten up the gloomy class.

"Alright, how about... Before lunch starts, we write a poem and read it out loud how we felt during this whole school year. I'll call your name in alphabetical order so that everyone can read their poem." The teacher smiled.

Everyone else seemed excited and started to write away, for Seiya it was an opportunity to get his message across. When he first came into this world his only purpose was to find his beloved princess and go back home to re-build their land. Their search for the missing princess seemed eternal and the three were losing hope... Until, they met Sailor Moon and her soldiers then they met Usagi and her bubbly friends. Before getting Kakyuu back Seiya methe adorable blond first... If things were different, if the Starlights had found their princess before ever meeting Usagi perhaps... Seiya wasn't sure what to think of the outcome. He felt no regrets for ever meeting Usagi, in fact he was happy that he did but he was sad when he found out that she loved another.

He wondered whether it was a mistake to fall in love with her maybe she was the wrong person to love. Knowing that she has another he still, he still wanted to be with her but not as a friend and he proved it when Sailor Saturn innocently asked:

_"Do you like Sailor Moon?"_

Of course in all honesty and with all her feelings, Sailor Star Fighter replied:

_"Yes, I do. Very much"_

She couldn't deny the truth, Seiya knows it... Whether he was the pop star Seiya Kou of the Three Lights: Loved by girls all around the world and admired by everyone. Whether she was Sailor Star Fighter of the Sailor Starlights: Strong and a dependable leader, the favorite of princess Kakyuu and respected by her teamates. Both people were enchanted with the blond's bubbly and carefree personality, both people felt the same because no matter what form he takes the heart remains the same with those feelings. Now he has to leave never to return because of his next mission to revive his planet nd re-build it together with his friends and beloved princesss; he could no longer think of Usagi anymore...

He stared pensively into the blank piece of paper, licking his dry lips as he played with the pen in his hand. With a sigh and a sad smile he allowed his feelings to take control as his hand moved on its own going with the flow. _He was leaving?_ She kept repeating to herself over and over, she doesn't know why or understand why his departure was affecting her so much. It ached inside her heart and she was confused about this feeling, but he was leaving... He was going to leave HER. Why? Why should it affect her so much? Usagi stared at the blank piece of paper thinking how stupid she was to have these feelings, it didn't make any sense but it was hurting her so much.

The silence was over when the teacher spoke as she began to call everyone in alphabetical order, the people with letter A was first then the B's and so on. Suddenly she called out a particular name in which the blond perked up.

"Kou Seiya, please come to the front"

"Hai"

He got up with paper in hand and gracefully walked past the blond, not a "hi" or a "hey, Odango" or anything! She was hurting, all she wanted was to see one of those flashy smiles he always gave her. The hungry look in his eyes everytime he tried to seduce her, the times he flirted and joked around with her, and the moments they talked nicely and got along so well. In the absence of Mamoru, Seiya managed to fill in the emptiness that she had, the times she cried endlessly each night and here comes this charming young lad with those beautiful indigo eyes, the white pearly teeth everytime he smiles and his sauve voice... Everything about him was an adoration and she never noticed that, no, Usagi cannot look at another if it's not her future husband. The blond can only see the young man as her friend and she knows it, there was nothing beyond to that feeling of friendship but she always felt that Seiya felt otherwise.

The way he held her hand, the way he smooth talked to her and whisper teasing words into her ear or the time he held her so close and she can feel a warmth. A warmth so vibrant and gentle it felt like Mamoru's but with a different person and it felt a tad different; there was more into the feeling but she couldn't quite put it together. Her attention quickly turned to the front and her eyes stared at the gloomu indigo eyes of the idol. He looked miserable, but why?

"Hey... so, I'm here to read a poem that I wrote with all my feelings put into it. It's been... Fun being here" He paused, this was harder than he thought and cleared his throat. The air around the class was so thick he couldn't breathe or maybe it's because he was nervous since SHE happens to be here watching him intently.

"The title of my poem is called... Am I Not Good Enough?" He sighed and looked at the written words, taking a deep breath and...

"I came to this world

This eartly planet

To look for something that was lost

What I did not expect

Was to fall in love

An angel with wings pure like snow

The most beautiful blue jewels

The golden threads of her hair

And a face filled with innocence

Beauty in every way

And a soldier at night

I came to this world

Out of duty, instead...

I came to this world

To find love

Am I not good enough?

My angel was silent

With the rivers of tears

Escaping those saddened eyes

We looked at each other

Without another word

The day I leave this world

With a heart so broken

My soul shattered and my feelings

Not returned

When I venture back

In the galaxy

The memories of that

Sweet angel will always

Remain

Forever

In my heart..."

Those words again! Those same words she heard in that cold rainy day and she was on the floor, crying as she remembered that red rose and when Seiya knelt down to ask her the big question. She went numb, silent and shocked exactly the way the poem described... Wait a minute, as he read the poem with that saddened tone Usagi can definitely relate to it because the poem was abou them! Her eyes widened as she heard each stanza and the words connection to her, the way he described as the "angel" and how she felt to his question. The last one got to her and made her heart skip a beat, he was giving a message and that last part made it clear to her... He was in love but not just with anyone, he was in love with her! After he finished he walked back to his seat as he received the applause from everyone except Usagi who couldn't even think. That was ok, Seiya knew he got his message across and he can tell just by the look of her. As long as she understands what he's feeling then that's fine, he wanted her to know and he wanted to see her reaction.

He can't ask her he was afraid that she'll just say "I have my lover" so he never dared. The bell rung, class was over and so was his time on Earth... Lunch didn't matter anymore, he'll just leave now.

The three headed up to the roof where their princess awaited so eagerly, they were silent and dared not say a word about that poem Seiya read aloud. Taiki and Yaten knew and pitied him for his unrequited love but stayed silent. Normally the silver haired would reprimand his raven haired friend for ever falling in love with the blond in the first place but today he decided to lay low; there was no point to scold a broken hearted man who was so much in love. It wasn't a good idea because Seiya would hurt more. Despite his attitude Yaten really cared and he was going through something pretty similar except his blond loved him back unlike Seiya's blond. At last they reached to the roof and stared at their princess. She was gorgeous with her fiery red hair and those calm relaxing eyes... The princess was all in her glory as the sun's light made her shine to the fullest, the three smiled and felt a warm vibe coming from her.

"Are we ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Hai! Princess!" They bowed.

They walked over as Seiya did his best to hide away the sadness, he was leaving... He was really going to leave without saying "good bye" he should've told her about his departure, maybe... Just maybe- No, she wouldn't stop him instead she'd tell him:

"Wait, Seiya!"

No, that's not what she would say, wait a minute! Was he hearing things? Did he just hear the sound of her beautiful voice ring into his ears, he needed to look back and make sure that his mind wasn't playing games. He stared back at a pair of light blue eyes which stared back; they were sad and threatning with tears emerging from them. The obvious blond hair with those signature buns on top of her head, her face exactly as he always pictured to be... Beautiful. His two bandmates and princess turned around when they heard the shout, Kakyuu smiled when she saw Usagi while Yaten and Taiki were surprised to see her along with her friends, but no Mamoru.

You can tell that she ran because she was panting heavily as she caught her breathe, her cheeks lit up in a red color and the sweat slowly rolle down from her face. Her eyes looked at the group of four and then stared at Seiya. He was going to leave and without saying something to her? She didn't want to hear him say "good bye" it would pain her, she doesn't know why but it would hurt her so much if he left. She didn't want to lose him, she wasn't willing to lose someone so precious to her... Precious? Usagi considers Seiya to be someone precious but why? Her eyes looked at him and brows furrowed, her heart felt so many things and one of them was sadness but this type of sadness felt so much stronger than when Mamoru went missing. It was so different as if she... Could it be possible that during the time she needed Mamoru and Seiya was there to console and warm her up... Was it ever possible that her heart came to accept him? No, she couldn't, she must not feel anything for him because she loves and only loves Mamoru. However, she can't deny the fact that it pains her if Seiya were to leave... He was someone unique, someone she can trust because he's precious. Maybe just maybe she did...

"Why?" She began, the tears threatning to come out. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to leave? Why? D-don't... don't I matter?" That last question was really a hard blow on Seiya.

It pained him to watch her suffer but why? Because of him? No, it can't be, Usagi would never suffer for him because there was no reason to be. After all she has that guy so why would the blond worry about Seiya? It's because of their friendship, yeah, friendship is the word he wasn't looking for in fact he still had hopes of Usagi dumping Mamoru and just throw her arms over at Seiya. She did. The crying blond ran over to the raven haired idol and wrapped her arms around him, she cried in his chest and felt so upset about him not telling her. This was the moment, the moment he never expected to happen and it did. Oh how much he wanted to cradle her small figure in his strong arms and tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her and if it was possible to tell her to leave Mamoru and go with him instead.

No, there was no point in being selfish and Seiya can't do anything between the strong bond between the two lovers. It's best to leave her before he starts crying in front of her. Usagi did not want to let go, she never felt so much warmth in the embrace. There was that warmth a warmth so similar but different to Mamoru, however it felt stronger and she definitely feels a sensation she's never felt before. Could it be that Seiya truly feels something for her? She dared not look up at him but she wanted to see his face, she wanted to look into his sapphire gems even if it meant the last time she could ever see them- no, no she can't think like that. She has Mamoru but the thought of losing Seiya was worse! She doesn't understand why her heart responded so much when it comes to him. No time for tears now, she looked up and gazed upon the depressed eyes of the idol and was taken back to the tears threatening to escape. Seiya was going to cry, but why? The blond reached out to him and wanted to wipe away his tears but he caught her wrist. He didn't want her to wipe his fallen tears and looked at her.

"Look at me, Odango... These tears I shed have a reason" Now it was his turn to shed his own streams of sadness, fortunately the blond listened to him intently. Never before would the great Seiya Kou shed these tears. "Look at me... Don't you see? This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about my departure" He looked at her as his vision was starting to blur, the feelings were beginning to erupt but he needed to hold on just a little longer. "Odango... I don't want to go... I... I just can't help the fact that I've accidently fallen in love with the wrong person"

Bull's eye.

There, he said it and turned away as his feelings erupted like lava from the pits of the volcano and it hurts... It hurts so much to say what needed to be said and his heart throbbed back and forth. Thinking the days without the bundle of joy, she was the light; the angel, the gentle wind who soothes his pain away, she was the blanket to encase him in her warmth and now they needed to part. He found his princess; Kakyuu waiting for him and he must go to her otherwise he'll turn around and hug Usagi with all his might. As he motioned forward the blond stared blankly as her small hands tightly clenched into fists and shut her eyes as her own tears escaped. So, this was it? The end? No, no this can't end this way, but she has Mamoru so why cry for someone else?

She chased him and grabbed his arm, she realized that she can't let him leave like this. His warmth, his jokes, his special smile and the times he saved her when they fought along side to defeat Galaxia. It all made sense, if it wasn't for Seiya to fill in that emptiness she felt the day Mamoru left and never wrote a letter back, Usagi would not have smiled or laughed. She would have been waiting until she could not take it anymore and all it took was Seiya's company to make her feel so alive and she was grateful. For once she never felt this nice feeling like right now, the butterflies in her stomach, her heart responding in a way she could not believe almost as if she could float and let the gentle wind push her smoothly along the clouds. It was a different feeling among others, the way she's reacting was different to Mamoru.

Was this the sign of how true love is supposed to feel?

"Seiya..." She whispered so ever softly.

He stopped but didn't turn around, this was harder than he expected. _Please, oh please dump that stupid Mamoru and come with me instead! Oh, Odango... I need you so much,_ his heart needed her so much. He wanted to turn around and just take her away to a place where they could never be found. He heavily sighed and turned around only to see a shiny gold object held by Usagi's hands. It was a brooch; not just any brooch because it was a heart shaped one with a crescent moon on the bottom; it was the transformation brooch that makes Usagi into Sailor Moon.

"I'm... sorry... I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to... return your feelings. If only I had met you sooner" Usagi smiled weakly and nodded. "Take my brooch, I want you... to always remember the fun times we had... I won't need it, I'm sure of it and..." She came closer as she wrapped her arms around him and went on her tip toes so that her soft lips could just reach to touch his warm, blushing cheek as she gently planted a kiss. Then she handed him the brooch, she was sure she won't need it as she feels the peace will remain.

Everyone was shocked including Seiya but he couldn't ask for more, what the blond had done was than enough to make his heart feel a little better. He smiled a smile that he hasn't shown in a while and that made Usagi happy, they blushed and exchanged their bright smiles as Seiya took her hand and placed something on the palm. She blinked and looked at the item as it looked like a headset for singing but looking at it closely there was a star on it with the feather.

"Wh-what is this?" She asked curiously.

"This... this is my transformation device" He smiled.

"Seiya! Don't give that away!" Yaten barked.

"You need that!" Taiki said.

Seiya paid no attention and just smiled at his beautiful blond. "Keep it. Remember me always, I'll hold you brooch close to my heart... I'll always think of you... Odango" Without warning he swiftly came over and locked lips with her, he's always wanted to taste her soft pink lips and now that he did he hugged her tighter than ever. "I love you... My Odango..."

"Seiya..." She watched him turn away and walk to his companions and princess, he looked at her one more time before leaving and winked at her. Silly Seiya, still has time to make a big impression before they all lit up and flew back up into the sky...

Usagi looked at her present and smiled meekly, she was a fool to let him leave. Her friends came over to comfort her, but Usagi knows that nothing could heal a broken heart. She clutched her present close to her heart as it was not just a simple gift, no, it was more than that. While Usagi cries out for Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter kept close her present for Usagi close to her heart and can feel the warmth it gave. it has everything, her scent, the memories, there was nothing better than this beautiful brooch. A present is something when someone give it to you with all their heart. A present speaks more than a thousand words, they each get their presents along with each others memories. No matter how far away they are, each time they look at their presents they can feel the magic that they once kissed and held in each others arms....


End file.
